Wandering Warrior and The Shepard's
by Voldugu Conqueror
Summary: He was from a land of endless death and was branded by a curse that would make him go hollow, but how did he end up here in this strange land? he does not remember, the only thing to remind him from where he originated from is his swords, armor, and the cursed brand.
1. chapter 1

" _what would man be if they not learned love and passion? would the world be gray and shallow? or would it be red with chaos? for man would be lesser creatures if they not learned of how to embrace eachother_ " - Unknown Undead

Where was he? He didn't know, the sun blasted rays of light onto his face. He opened his eyes only to be met with the blue sky and it's puffy white clouds, he looked to his left seeing his gauntleted hand resting on the green grass. Turning to his right he saw that his hand gripped a longsword that looked like it seen it's fair share of battle, as well as a larger sword that rested next to it. Looking down to see his body, blood seeped through the armor which was dented and scratched. He wondered how he got injured in the first place, the only thing he could remember was a place of endless death and a brand of fire.

He fell unconscious again not knowing how long he has been out. Until he heard footsteps that approached him, then heard a voice.

"Chrom, look at him! Hes badly hurt we can't just leave him here!" he heard a female voice whine. "yes, I can see that Lissa you don't have to point out the obvious" a male voice spoke. He opened his eyes to see the two, the male had dark blue hair and a pauldron with a white cape. On the man right shoulder held a tear drop shaped tattoo and at his hip was a sword that had a the same to tear drop shape in the middle of the hilt. The girl herself was a pretty one, she had blonde hair tied into pig tails and wore a yellow dress. In her hands she held a staff, spell caster of some sort.

"lord chrom I suggest we leave him be, he might be a pilagian spy! or a bandit!" he heard a masculine voice interrupt the two and soon the man came into view. He wore blue plated armor and had brown short hair, as well as a lance in his hands. He was taller than the two others and had a aura of authority.

"Fredrick! Don't be so mean! Robin was in the same position and you barely spoke about it!" the girl yelled at the tall man. "my deepest apologies lady Lissa" the man bowed to her but this only made her more angry. "Just let me atleast heal the poor guy" the girl now named Lissa stood next to his body and held her staff high in the air, soon warmth flowed through his body and he felt his wounds stitch back together.

He slowly sat up and laid a hand on his head as a large head ache and nausea filled his senses.

"and he's alive! You okay there friend?" the man known as Chrom knelt down to check on him. Lissa and Fredrick stood back and watched.

"yeah...just need a moment" he said as he shifted his legs under him so he could stand, as he got up he nearly fell due to his legs aching in pain.

"Now, do you have a name?" Chrom asked him as he helped try to keep him on his two feet.

His name? He never really had a name to begin with. He couldn't remember anything. So he came up with one on the spot.

"my name...my name is Hadas" he spoke as Chrom moved from Hadas side. "well Hadas, my name is chrom these two are Lissa and Fredrick" Chrom introduced the two other parties as Lissa waves at hadas and Fredrick stood there with his hands behind his back. "where am I?" Hadas asked as he looked around the grassy fields.

"well stranger your in the halidom of ylisse, from what your wearing you must not be from around here" chrom said as he looked at Hadas up and down analyzing his armor. Hadas wore a bluish green tunic that was spit in the middle and went past his knees, a chest plate was fastened on his torso, his helmet had a T shape that it's wear could look through but covered his whole face, a white fur pelt covered his shoulders and his back as well as a small bluish green scarf covered his neck, leather elbow pads, gauntlets, and brown pants with leather boots.

"do you remember how you got here? or why you were badly injured?" Chrom asked as Hadas tried to look through his memories but it only worsened the head ache. "...No... " was all Hadas said as he held his head again in pain. "hmm, I think it's best you stay with us until you get back your memories. What do you say?" chrom offered and Hadas nodding in agreement. "good choice, your lucky we found you awakening to bandits or something worse would not have gone down well" Chrom chuckled as Hadas picked up his longsword and sheathing it into its scabbard, taking the great sword he placed it on his back.

Hadas was gonna ask Chrom about ylisse and its people, but he now he wore a solemn look on his face as he watched the horizon. Hadas turned to look where Chrom was facing and saw multiple men in fur clothing wielding axe's.

"all right boy's! Get to it!" the leader of the bandits roared as three charged towards them. "Steel yourself! We got bandits!" Chrom alerted as he drew his blade and Fredrick called his horse out of nowhere and readied his Lance, Lissa stood in the back so she could heal any and all wounds. Hadas charged forward without warning, drawing his longsword he reached the three bandits and rolled under their wide swings.

"Hadas wait!" Chrom called but was to late as he saw Hadas take on the three bandits. Hadas gripped his longsword with both his hands and blocked a swing from the bandit, he pushed it away and slashed the bandit throat as blood sprayed onto his helmet and armor. Turning to the other two he ducked under another swing only to have a fist hit his helmet, Hadas stumbled back a bit and saw another swing from the bandit. This time he rolled under the predictable attack and thrusted his sword through the bandits back, the last one came at him full force axe raised high in the air ready to come down. Hadas side stepped and tripped the bandit, taking his blade he plunged his sword down into the bandits skull.

Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick came up behind him. "great job dispatchin the those three but we still have the bandit leader to take care of" Chrom pointed out as they saw bandit leader charging towards them. "humph! Damn idiots can't even take one man down...I'll deal with them my self!" the bandit leader roared as he charged and swung his axe towards Chrom.

Chrom dodged the incoming axe and thrusted falchion forward, missing it's mark the bandit spun to the side and cloth lined Chrom sending the lord falling heavily to the ground. Fredrick came riding thrusting his lance towards the bandit leader, the lance stabbed into the bandits leaders chest. Roaring in pain the bandit leader pulled back and dodged the second attack of Fredrick, he swung at Fredrick but his wide swing made it easy for the mounted knight to dodge it.

Hadas snuck up behind the bandit leader, pulling he drew the greatsword and swung separating the bandit leaders head from his shoulders. "I had it all under control" Fredrick said as he calmed his stead. Hadas walked towards Chrom and helped the prince up to his legs, Chrom thanked Hadas and picked up falchion sheathing it back to his side.

Chrom sighed as he looked at the dead bodies of the bandits. "must everything end in violence?" he spoke as he turned away from the scene, "we must hurry and set up camp we head to the capital tomorrow morning" Chrom said, watching as the sun set into the night.


	2. chapter 2: campfire

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM OR DARK SOULS AND ITS CHARACTERS!**

A/N:its been a while since I've updated this but since I've been asked to update it, I will update. so last we left off was when Hadas has meet Chrom, Lisa, and Fredrick and they were attacked by bandits...lets see...*Flips page* ah! here we are they of course set up camp and will be leaving to the halidom of ylisse...ahem! let's start...

 **Chapter 2: Campfire**

Hadas watched the fire that burned in front of him, the crackling and embers of it filled him with great comfort as well as great fear.

"Fredrick, why couldn't you get something decent to eat? atleast a deer or something?" Lissa whined at the stoic great Knight.

"Well, a bear was all I could find around these parts, for some odd reason I could not find deer or any other edible wild life" Fredrick explained, Hadas looked at his piece of cooked bear meat.

he didn't feel the need to eat seeing that he wasn't hungry at all, looking over to his two swords, he found them odd.they looked like regular swords but the aura around them felt different, its like it was created by a god or something.

"It taste like old boots" Lissa shuddered in disgust as she spat out the chunk of meat. "Wait a minute, why aren't you eating as well Fredrick?!" the great Knight jumped a bit from this.

"Well, I had a rather large lunch, so I do not need to eat" Fredrick lied. Lissa turned away from him and gave a slight 'humph' as she did.

"Hadas anything wrong? you haven't touched your food yet" Chrom asked, Hadas almost forgot about him. turning his way only to say "Not hungry" then he stared back into the flames.

"Have you regained back some of your memories?"

Hadas shook his head, every time he tried a painful headache would fill his senses.

"The flames...though it may seem odd but...its something I feel like it may connect to my past" who was he before? where did he come from? he did not know, all he knows is the name he gave himself and that fire makes him uneasy.

"Flames? your scared of fire?" chrom asked curiously, this caught the attention of Fredrick and Lissa.

"I didn't say that, I feel like fire has something to do with my past...I don't know...I just wish I can understand more" he sighed, he removed his helmet. he looked to be around his thirty's or twenty's, he had stubble growing on his chin.

he had long locks of graying black hair, his eyes looked tired almost like he never slept for days. his strong jaw has a large scar going down to his chest, he had a rugged warrior look to say the least.

"Well aren't you the handsome one!" Lissa laughed, Hadas blushed a bit but smiled.

"You look like you have seen battle many times before, maybe you must have been a soldier of war" Fredrick theorized as he got a good look at Hadas face. No, it didn't feel like he was a soldier...more like a loner of some sort, if he was a soldier of war then he must of had something to prove his rank or alliance.

"No, it doesn't feel like it...it feels more like I've survived more than I fought in wars, even then I feel like I've died more than I survived" Hadas said as he looked at his helmet, he turned his attention to his two swords. Taking his longsword into his hand, he drew the blade. The light of the fire reflected of the surface of his sword.

Chrom, Fredrick, and Lissa looked amongst themselves as they tried to comprehend what he had just said. Hadas looked at his blade, it was a familiar yet strange thing to see. it felt right in his hands but as he examined the sword further, it felt like it belonged to someone else.


	3. Hollowed or Risen?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM AND DARK SOULS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...**

Damn, its been a while hasn't it? been a long time since i've updated this story, I just forgot about it as soon as I started working on other stuff, other stories or trying to improve my writing. Trust me, typing out stories on a tiny ass laptop is hard especially when your as large as me, doing this hurts my fingers and wrists. Fucking arthritis always screwing things up...anyways, where did we left off? *looks through chapter 2* okay their still in the camp...

* * *

 _'oh, Bearer of the Curse, you've done so much but your journey is not yet over. Find the four great ones. Go. Go towards Drang-'_

Hadas eyes shot open, his breathing heavy and sweat caked his forehead. What was that? who was that? it was just a dream, but it looked to real to be a dream. There was a land, it was shrouded with darkness and death, a life of depression and madness was all he can recall from the dream. But what did it mean? he needed to know. A large headache stormed his head as he tried to remember, he held his head with both his gauntleted hands, trying to sooth the pain. Sitting up he looked around his surroundings barely able to make out the form of Frederick, Chrom, and Lissa. Hadas stood up from the ground, he looked towards his swords and helmet and grabbed them, slipping on his helmet he strapped his longsword at the side of his waistand slung his greatsword over his shoulder so that it may rest on his back.

As he made sure that his swords were strapped on so that they won't move around and about as he walked, he felt the earth beneath him shake momentarily though only for it to happen again but the shaking was much more violent. It was violent enough that it awoke the three others, Frederick jumped into action as he grabbed his lance and got into his battle stance. Chrom did the same though he was still half asleep as he raised his sword, Lissa tried to stand up but feel back down on the ground landing on her butt.

"Whats going on?" Chrom asked as he looked around, he looked towards Hadas who as well didn't have a clue to what was happening.

"It seems to be a earth quake Lord Chrom" the blue great knight said as he lowered his lance a bit.

"Uhh...I think its much more than a earth quake look!" Lissa said as she stood back up and ran to her brother as they watch the ground beneath them crack, after a few minutes the earth quake stopped then happened again, but this time they didn't expect for what was about to happen. As they treid to keep their balance they saw a large chunck of the earth rised out of the ground followed by lava spurting out with it. Sprining into action Frederick grabbed the the the two and quickly mounted his horse.

Hadas rolled to the side as a large amount of lava shot at him barely missing him, Hadas got up and made a run for it as Frederick leaded the way to a clearing, more rock and lava rose as he followed behind the three.

"Hadas!" Chrom yelled out.

"I'm fine, just keep going!"

As the three were about to reach a clearing Frederick horse was cut off and attacked by grey skin colored men, they looked like the bandits they fought from the other they but they looked...hollowed.

* * *

"Lord Chrom, Lady Lissa are you alright?" Frederick asked worriedly as he ran to the side of the two, helping up Lissa and Chrom he quickly stood them up and make sure they weren't badly injured. He turned towards the attackers and saw that Hadas was battleing them to a degree, he was out numbered and was easily being overpowered by them. There were five surrounding Hadas, he was doing a good job holding them off but their numbers made it hard for him to focus on one enemy for a bit.

Taking up his lance, Frederick ran to his aid and dispatched two of the five that surrounded Hadas. As he stabbed into their flesh he watched as their haunting red eyes stared at him and then went up into black smoke.

"What in god's name are these things?" Frederick asked, he didn't notice the other creature behind him as it raised it's axe to behead the great knight. In a split second Hadas rushed the creature and seperate ist head from its shoulder with his great sword.

"These things...their nothing like we've seen before..." Chrom and Lissa joined them and looked at the disintergrating body of the creature, Hadas looked toward the two remaining creautures thaat held their axe, ready to swing and cut them apart. Chrom jumped in and parried the first attack of the one of closest one, thrusting forward he pierced falchion through the creatures throat and pulled it out leaving it fall limp and die. The second was quicker, it charged Chrom with its axe raised high up and brought it down with great speed. Hadas jumped in front of the attack and blocked it with his greatsword. Frederick joined in as he impaled his lance deep into the gut of the creature and threw to the side.

"Whatever these things are, their not supposed to exist" Chrom said.


	4. the Stranger

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM OR DARK SOULS AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...**

Hadas rolled under a wide swing of the creatures axe, sheathing his great sword and drawing his long sword he quickly slashed at its back, leaving a large cut before the creature could turn around to attack again. Hadas plunged his sword through its back, the blade protruded out of its chest and slowly the creature dissolved into black smoke. These things...they felt familiar. He felt like he fought these things before, what were they called again? His head started to ache once more and then he remembered. Hollows, they were called, he remembered. But even then these things weren't Hollows, they acted like it and looked the part but Hollows were much more dangerous. He shook his head as that memory pulled itself from his mind, what had happened?

He turned to see that Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa were holding their own well enough, he turned his attention back to three of the creatures. Now isn't the time to remember, he needed to focus on staying alive and swinging his sword. That's all. One of the three creatures charged forward and swung his axe horizontally, Hadas took a step back and sent a forward kick to the creatures chest, sending it falling on its back, Hadas jumped on it and stabbed his blade into its throat and pulled it out with ease.

Looking up Hadas dodged another axe swing to his head, the axe scrapped against his helmet, sending sparks as it slid across the metal surface. Hadas retaliated by cutting the tendons on the back of the creatures knee, the creature fell to the ground and looked to see Hadas blade before it split it's head in two. The third was gone and Hadas looked around, he felt a strong push behind him that sent him stumbling towards the ground. He turned to see the creature as it raised his axe up high, Hadas brought up his sword and blocked the incoming attack. The strength of the attack from the creature was surprised Hadas, the warrior blocked the attack but as the creature continued to put pressure and leaned in onto its axe, the edge of the axe and his blade came dangerously close to his neck.

The familiar blade of Chrom stabbed through the creatures chest, but it wasn't Chrom who wielded the blade. Hadas looked up in surprise and watched as the creature turned to black smoke.

"Get up" the strange person spoke, a black mask covered the top half of the persons face. Hadas looked at the blade the person wielded then back to Chrom who was helping Frederick dispatch more of the creatures.

"We need to help your friends" the stranger said.

Hadas slowly stood up and eyed the person, he noticed something about this person, he looked to be male at first but the aura around him was more feminine than masculine. The stranger had dark blue hair, much like Chroms, he wielded a sword like Chroms. Hadas glared at the stranger for a moment, he was getting really suspicious of this person, he nodded and charged forward to help the others.. Right now wasn't the time to dwell on such things, right now he needed his friends are in danger.

The five of them dispatched the creatures with ease, cleaving through them like a hot knife through butter. Once everything had settled down the stranger took off without a word, leaving the four behind.

"Who was that?" Chrom asked as he pulled his blade from one of the creatures corpse. Lissa and Frederick looked to where the stranger had run off and shrugged, Hadas had a feeling that their paths would cross again.

"Don't know, but he bared a striking resemblance to you, wield the same sword as well" Hadas spoke as he sheathed his long sword, he looked around and frowned, the earth was cracked and lava seemed to be pouring from them. The trees were set a flame, Hadas stared into the fire and pain flared in his head. These head aches were beginning to be a real problem.

"That isn't possible, there is no other blade like Falchion" Chrom said with a hardened look.

"It was clear as day, it was the exact same sword, though it was a bit more shorter" Hadas recalled.


	5. Discovery of lost memories

_Hey, guys! I know its been a while since I last updated this story but I'm back now...I think._

 _Finally in this chapter we get to see Robin, the Robin I'll be using is the female default._

 _Enjoy!_

The citizens of this Halidom held an air of calm as they worked, men conversing with women, children running about playing pretend knights, and the many vendors that wish to sell their merchandise. Others would be amazed at this sight but for Hadas it was strange, it was odd for him to see this many people, maybe he was a loner before if he had this kind of feeling. He turned to watch Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick as they walked down the street as he followed behind them, the three seem to be used to this kind of thing. Soon enough they came across a women that was being led by several soldiers throught the streets.

The woman had long blonde hair, and wore a cloak with strange numerals on the collar. On her her forehead was the same kind of tattoo that was on Chroms shoulder, it was a teardrop shape with wing like protrusions sticking out on each side. The aura around the woman radiated peace and harmony, another feeling that was strange for him. The woman raised her hand to the citizens and smiled.

The people kept their distance from her but still praised her name. Emmeryn, The Exalt. The way that the people went on about her made Hadas guess that she was either the leader of Ylisse or a highly religious figure in these parts. Maybe both? Hadas had gotten another headache, a image of a woman wearing a dress and hood stood near a fire that had a sword in the middle of it.

'Have you come to rest, bearer of the curse?'

Bearer of the curse…?

"Hey, Hadas, you alright?" Chrom asked, pulling him out of his headache and back to what was happening right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Hadas said.

Chrom let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Good, wouldn't want the Shepards newest member to fall ill just as he arrives to the Halidom. Once we're done here I'll introduce you to the Shepards strategist, she was like you or is still like you, we found her laying in that same field with no memory" Chrom explained. Hadas only nodded and followed behind him.

As time went on Hadas soon found that Chrom and Lissa are the siblings of the Exalt, making them the Prince and Princess of Ylisse, he wasn't really surprised about it. Royalty or not, it doesn't really help when you have a blade at your throat.

Soon enough the group followed behind the Exalt and her escorts, the walk itself wasn't long but uncomfortable, the reason being that almost all of the people they passed by stared at him with interest. Were they staring at his armor? His swords? The way he walked? He didn't know, but all he knew was that they were staring at him and he didn't know the reason. Another image was pulled out from his mind, the image of an enormous man clad in rotund metal armor that had a turtle shell like back, he was covered head to toe with the armor and his face was covered with a full helmet.

A name rang through his head as the image of the enormous armored man faded, he felt slight pat on his back and turned to see it was Chrom once more.

"Your doing it again, maybe once we get back to the shepards head quarters you should rest, you need it more than we do" Chrom said, Hadas only nodded towards the young prince. He noticed that they have arrived at a palace, it looked beautiful, holy, and vibrant. But to him it was even more unsettling than being in a crowd of people, he didnt want to go in but he had too.

The palace it self was amazing, stone columns, large windows, and guards patrolling the grounds. They walked throught the main door of the Palace and was greeted with paintings of the Exalt, Chrom, and Lissa that adorned the wall as they made their way down to the main hall. At the end of the hall sat the Exalt, awaiting for them.

Walking up to the Exalt, she greeted them with a warm smile.

"Chrom, Lissa, its good to see the two of you again" Emmeryn said.

"Its good to see you to sis!" Lissa yelled, giving her older sister a hug. The older wrapped her arms around her little sister and they embraced each other for a moment before they parted.

"Its nice to see you too, Emm. Did you hear about the earthquake and the strange creatures that followed?" Chrom asked.

"Yes I have, they have been sighted all across Ylisse, terrorizing and attacking our villages and its people without mercy" Emmeryns eyes met the ground, her head hung in worry.

"Do not fret milady, these beasts can be easily put down as any man" Frederick said.

Emmeryns eyes lifted and they found themselves staring at Hadas.

"That brings me relief Frederick, but I wish that these events haven't transpired at all. So who is this man Chrom?" Emmeryn askes him.

Chrom smiled and turned towards Hadas.

"This is the shepards newest member. Hadas" Chrom said, pointing to the warrior. Hadas bowed his head, "This man saved our lives when the earthquake happened and when those creatures appeared, his skill with a blade would be a great asset to the shepards" Chrom explained.

Hadas only stayed quiet as Chrom and Emmeryn spoke, "Impressive, tell me Chrom, where did you find him?" Emmeryn askd him.

Chrom scratched the back of his head, "we found him just like we found Robin, knocked out in the middle of the same field with the same problem. Amnesia." Emmeryn nodded and looked towards Hadas.

"Milady, there could be a possibility that he is a spy or Plegian assassin" Fredrick said.

"Fredrick!" Both Chrom and Lissa yell at the great knight.

"Chrom, do you trust this man with your life?" Emmeryn asked as she looked to her little brother.

"With all my heart, Robin was in the same position and has not failed us since, so I trust Hadas as much I trust you Emm." Chrom said.

Hadas was surprised at how much Chrom trusted him, "Thats all I needed to hear. Chrom, we need to discuss what to do with this issue" Emmeryn said, Chrom simply nodded. He then felt a arm loop around his, he looked down and saw Lissa with her arm intertwined with his.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the shepards and our strategist!" Lissa said as she pulled him towards the exit. Lissa led him through the streets and out of the capital, after a bit more walking they he saw a lone stone building on the side of the road. It was a large square building that had archers patrolling the roof and two guards with oddly shaped helmets guarding the main entrance of the building, the door itself was a large wooden double door. When the two guards saw the young princess, they leaned their spears against the wall and opened the doors, waving for them to enter. Liss chuckled and gestured for him to follow her, Hadas did so and followed behind the young princess as they pass throught the threshold of the building.

They walked through a narrow hallway that led to a large open room with weapons and armor lying around, the smell of the place reminded him of a old library that had not been cleaned for years, he didnt mind it though. The people that were also in the room looked unique, each one with a different outfit, one was a bare chested man with blonde hair and a scar on his cheek. He wore some kind of leather armor and wielded an axe which he rested on his shoulder, another was a woman with black in full armor. She wore what looked to be a wing shaped bowtie in her hair, in the back was another woman that had blonde hair and was holding a tiny umbrella and light colored clothing.

Suddenly Hadas had a unsettling feeling that someone was watching him, he looked around the room and saw that there was no one else expect for the people he saw, he swore his eye caught a glimpse of large suit of armor but saw that its was just the wood work built into the wall.

"Welcome to the Shepards Garrison, Hadas! Make yourself at home!" Lissa yelled as she threw arms in the air.

The blonde haired man looked to Lissa.

"Heya, Squirt! Wheres your brother? Its time Teach taught him who the best is" The man said.

"You two are always beating up each other Vaike, and your names now 'Teach' huh?" Lissa asked.

"Yep, Vaike is now the 'Teach'!" Vaike smiled as he flexed his bicep trying to show off.

"Thats a ridiculous name" Hadas said, Vaikes ego deflated as Hadas said that. Lissa just giggled.

"I'll say" Lissa agreed.

Vaike growled and pointed his axe at both Lissa and Hadas.

"You're just jealous that you couldn't come up with a better name for yourselves! Vaike is an expert when it comes to naming stuff" Vaike said, Hadas winced at that and silently agreed with him on the 'coming up with a name' part since he did come up with a name on the spot when Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick found him in the field.

"Whatever Vaike, Lissa is just fine with me" Lissa said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Besides, your name wouldn't matter in a fight, just your blade and your skill" Hadas said, Lissa nodded in agreement, Vaike was about to retort but was interrupted when the blonde woman ran up to Lissa.

Hadas decided to tune out their conversation but heard that the woman that ran up to Lissa was named Maribelle, he tried to dig deeper into his mind, only small fragments came to him as he tried to remember, he remembered the image of the large armored man and the woman that sat near the fire with a sword in the middle. When he tried to gain access to his other memories his head would ache painfully, he tried to do it again but it came out with the same results. His memories will unfold soon enough, but the only frustrating thing about it is that it would take a wgile for all his memories to come back.

"So Lissa, who's this guy?" The voice of Vaike snapped him out of his mind and thoughts, he looked towards Vaike and Maribelle.

"This is Hadas, the Shepards newest member!" Lissa said as she pointed towards Hadas, he bowed his head and looked toward Maribelle who bowed back as well, though Vaike just gave a simple wave.

"Atleast he has some manners, its finally nice to see someone treat a woman with some respect and dignity unlike the these savages" Maribelle said as she glared at Vaike, her eyes lingered down to Hadas armor and swords. She found great interest in its design and quality, she may not be a smith or warrior but she can tell that the armor and swords Hadas wielded were of high quality though as elegant as it is, it has seen its fair share of battles. Small nicks and scratches covered the armors chest plate, he must have been a warrior of high ranks or a personal guard for a noble family. Few warriors, adventurers, and knights would have such money to buy such expensive armor and weaponry.

"By any chance, Ser Hadas, were you a knight before you joined the Shepards?" Maribelle asked, Lissa chuckled nervously and smiled.

"There lies the problem, he doesn't know his past or where he came from, its like Robin all over again" Lissa explained.

"Eh, did someone call for me?" a female voice spoke, the four turnes to see a woman with white hair dressed in a black with purple eye ball designs running down the sleeves, she was holding large amount of books.

 _ **Looks like thats all folks! Leave a review on anything about the story or if you want ask questions, good bye for now!**_


	6. From a land of endless death

**I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but to let you all know I am not dead yet! I still have a lot planned for this story! So enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"Eh, did someone call for me?" a female voice spoke, the four turned to see a woman with white hair dressed in a black cloak with purple eye ball designs running down the sleeves, she looked to be holding a large amount of books.

"Hey, Robin, say 'Hi' to the Shepards newest member!" Lissa gestured to Hadas a she smiled brightly. The woman he has been hearing about; Robin, looked at Hadas and raised her brow, she never saw any kind of knight like Hadas. She gave a awkward wave to the Hadas and he did the same, Robin placed the books she was holding onto a table nearby and soon walked over to the others. Mostly she moved towards Hadas and inspected his armor and swords, they were of high quality and a elegant design that even rivals that of noble arms and armour.

"So, who are you Hadas?" Robin asked in curiosity, Lissa just giggled and caught the attention of both Robin and Hadas.

"Hehe, Robin, well you see...he's in the same position like you! What's strange is that we found him in the same field where we found you!" Lissa explained as she pat Hadas on his shoulder. Robin's face turned to one of confusion and uncertainty as she looked at Hadas who only nodded in response.

"Amnesia?" Robin asked Hadas and he nodded, she didn't know what to say, to think that some one was in the same position as her and was found in the same place she was found as well. Did that field have some sort of magical properties? she should really look into that field.

"Do your memories come back in fragments?" She asked and Hadas nodded once more, she could go to the roster book and see if any information about Hadas pops up, when she joined the roster book held some information but not all. It only told some bits about the person, so checking it out should help him remember something.

"Everyone doing alright?" A voice spoke behind Robin and all of them turned to see Chrom.

"Captain! I-" the black haired woman's sentence was cut off when she tripped over nothing and slammed her face onto the stone floor.

Hadas was surprised that she even got back up from that, her face didn't even have a scratch on it. She dusted herself off and squinted in embarrassment.

"Sumia? Are you alright? Is it those boots again?" Chrom asked her. The woman named Sumia, pressed her index fingers together shyly as she looked at the ground.

"No- I mean, yes- I mean…" Sumia stuttered as she tried to find an answer for Chrom's question.

"Is it those boots, Sumia? You should really get some new ones" Robin suggested.

Sumia sighed, "maybe you're right…they're just comfy though."

"You trip like that on the battlefield, your head would be removed from your shoulders" Hadas said.

Sumia poked her index fingers again once more.

"The thing is though…i've always been a klutz even without the boots" Sumia said.

"Well, I don't think she'll be tripping over her own Pegasus….at least I hope not" Chrom said, giving a nervous chuckle.

"I-I won't captain" Sumia declared, her hands straight at her sides.

"So, Chrom, what's the news?" Robin asked as she looked at the young prince.

"We're to march to Regna Ferox to request aide. Ylisse doesn't have enough soldiers to take on this threat alone. Also, the council has decided give them a name. Risen. We head out tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep everyone." Chrom said.

"Chrom, I met the new member of the Shepard's, I was thinking that we show him the Roster. To help him get more information about his past." Robin said as she pulled Chrom to the side while everyone else left.

"Right, Hadas we have book that might hold some information about your past, its called the Roster. It holds the information of everyone in the Shepard's even ones that have recently joined." Chrom explained, Hadas interest peaked at the mention of this book.

"How does it work?" Hadas asked.

"No one knows, the Shepard's have?. always had the Roster, even before I joined. Every time we get a new recruit, their backgrounds are added to its pages." Robin said.

"I would like to see this book." Hadas said.

"Alright, you two stay put, i'll go get it." Robin said as she left the two, heading towards a room that was filled with books. Hadas and Chrom watched as she left, the two turn back to each other.

"How are you adjusting, Hadas?" Chrom asked, Hadas just shrugged his shoulder.

"Well enough, most of them thought I was some kind of royal knight or something…" he said, his hand rested on the pommel of his sword.

"Can't blame them, your armour and swords are something no soldier or knight could afford." Chrom admitted.

"Found it!" Robin called out, she came running out from the room with a large leather tome in her hands. Walking up to both Hadas and Chrom she opened up the book and skimmed through the pages, trying to look for Hadas page.

"It doesn't reveal much about you, Hadas, expect that you lived a life of a loner, travelled to dangerous places, and have some kind of brand on your chest. But there are some tid bits at the end that label a random fact about the Shepard's" Robin said. Brand on his chest? He would have to check that out later.

"What does mine say?" Hadas asked.

Both Chrom and Robin read the random fact about Hadas and slowly looked at him with hesitation.

"It says that you came from a land of endless death and despair…" Robin spoke.

Hadas got a massive headache, a name rang through his head that threatened to make him lose his sanity. 'Drangleic.' Just sounding those words in his mind brought forth a familiar weight that he had to bear with, loneliness, exhaustion, and never ending feeling of guilt.

"Hadas, do you remember anything about that land?" Chrom asked, placing a hand of Hadas shoulder. Hadas pushed Chroms hand away and started to walk towards the exit.

"I…I need to rest…" Hadas said as he walked out of the room.

Robin and Chrom watched as he left and the two of them looked at each other, that random fact about Hadas left them curious and worried about him. The sun was setting and the others would be asleep by now, the headache that engulfed Hadas mind showed no signs of stopping.

This was gonna be a long night for him, but he should try and get some shut eye, he'll need it for the march.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll try and post another soon if possible. So favourite, follow, leave a review and all that good stuff! See you next time!**


End file.
